Stop!
by iSpankzz
Summary: Before he realizes where he's at, he finds himself at Alfred's home. And before he can stop himself he barges in to take what he's desired for so long by force if he has to. UsxRu Human names used. Lot's of angst :3 R&R I live on reviews.


**A/N: So, it's been a while, huh? Anyway, I'm not a huge fan of this couple, but I had fun writing about them. My friend Brittany requested this. It's probably the most fun I've ever had writing, well almost. I have another story for the Fullmetal Alchemist up in a little while. I was in such a hurry to get this up decided not to get it beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Hetalia; if I did it would probably not be suitable for TV and would most likely be on a porn sight! I do not make profit off of this story whatsoever, so please don't sue me. I'm poor enough as it is!**

**Stop!**

Ivan Braginski, or otherwise known as Russia, was a strong man who could bench press twice the amount of a normal person, and it had little to do with the fact he was a slightly, if not largely, powerful nation. He could easily overpower just about anyone. It wasn't a matter of opinion, more or less a fact.

Alfred F. Jones, or as he liked to be know, America, savior of the world. He was a nation, and just like Russia, very powerful. He liked to believe that since he was a large and powerful nation, he as a human was also powerful.

Compared to Ivan he was small, although he was stronger than some, such as Francis.

Another thing is Ivan had little self- control and often acted on pulse rather than actually putting some thought into what he was doing. He remembers when he was young, around six or seven, and he used to get punished for it. Like when he'd take a cookie without permission, and when he was in Jr. High and used to skip school. His mom's punishments were beyond questionable, when he'd stolen a phone from the store once, his mom beat him so bad that he'd ended up with a broken arm and a black eye.

This could be part of the reason he turned out to be the overbearing nation he was. Though, there would never be an explanation as to why he was still impulsive.

Ivan liked to walk alone at night, when no one else was around. The air had always seemed lighter, more breathable and natural than during the day. Sometimes he'd get so caught up in his own thoughts he'd accidentally wonder into another nation's property.

That's how he ended up in America's. Looking oddly out of place in the scenery that was New York City. He kept wandering until he was eventually in a nice neighbor hood, staring up at the night sky that was barely visible past all the glowing lights. In the window of a nice blue house, a light shone out. He saw a man stop in front of the window. The man was blonde and his top half naked with a blue towel riding low on his hips. Ivan felt his mouth water. The man ran a hand through his hair and turned around. Ivan's mouth dropped open. There stood Alfred, the man he'd secretly admired from afar for some while.

Without thinking he barged up to the door and began to knock furiously. After a few moments he heard the door unlock and open.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked as he saw who it was standing on his porch.

"Is anyone here with you?" The Russian asked skeptically, looking around his shoulder.

Alfred leaned a little, blocking his view. " No. Just me. Why?" Ivan grinned mischievously before pushing Alfred into the house, following along.

"Good. That makes this a hell of a lot easier."

"Ivan? What's going on? What are y-" The American was cut off when Ivan grabbed the other man roughly grabbed him by the arm and slammed their lips together. The American struggled against Ivan as he felt his pants being undone frantically. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and pushed against Ivan's chest, hoping by some miracle that he'd be able to overcome him. Alfred knew it was useless, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"Stop! Ivan! I-" Alfred let out a gasp as a hand was shoved into the front of his pants, while Ivan grabbed a handful of the American's sandy blonde hair, using it to pull Alfred's head back.

Alfred wanted Ivan. That he knew he couldn't deny. But he couldn't do this. It was wrong, and even though a small voice in the back of his mind told him this was his chance, he just couldn't. Not now. He was cheating, which was something Alfred didn't do to his partners. After lusting for Ivan for years he decided he needed to move on. That's when he got with Arthur, and so far Arthur was nothing but kind to him.

"Ivan! No- stop! Arthur!" Even though that name registered in the Russian's mind, along with flaring anger, he continued to touch the other man. Ivan grasped Alfred's erection in his hand and stroked it softly.

"Hard already, da?" The Russian teased as his hand kept pumping and the American tried his best not to let his voice betray him.

"I- It's a normal r-reaction t-to…" His voice began to fail so he stopped talking and continued to resist as best he could against the stronger nation.

Alfred's pants were suddenly at his ankles, the new rush of air on his legs causing his eyes to fly open. The first thing he noticed was the Russian pulling his pants completely off, the second thing was that the other man was already completely naked, save for a pair of plain red boxers. Alfred darted from the man's grasp just as he was standing up. He made it up the stairs and to his bedroom, but he should've known it wouldn't be that easy. He felt Ivan grip his wrist and push him onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Stop, Ivan! Y- You don't want t- to do this!" Alfred tried to scream for help but was stopped when Ivan's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Ivan said, tried to make it sound as calm as possible. Ivan kept a hold on Alfred as he reached over to the bedside table in search of a small bottle.

He smiled as he grabbed it and shut the drawer. "You kinky pervert." Ivan said, smiling deviously, holding up a cherry scented bottle of lube. Alfred grabbed onto the bed and tried to fling himself away, but failed when Ivan grabbed his legs and pulling him back to him and onto his knees. "Stop struggling." Ivan said, slowly getting angry. The American felt his resolve fading, but he didn't want to give up without a fight.

"Ivan! Sto-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a coolness against his puckered hole, he freaked and jerked, the slipperiness of the lube causing Ivan to lose his grip, but Ivan was quick to recuperate and quickly stood up, grabbing the others arm and slamming him front faced into the wall. His left arm was pressing Alfred to the wall as his right hand went down the body and a finger was shoved up the nation's ass in a hurry to get him semi- stretched.

The second and third fingers followed quickly after.

Ivan removed the fingers, and keeping his hold on the American he sunk down onto his knees until he was in front of Alfred's round, plump, and slightly pale ass. Ivan spread the cheeks and his tongue darted out to probe at the pink gel on the others arse, causing a moan to slip past Alfred's lips. Not even England had done _this._ Ivan wiggled his tongue a little until it slipped inside of the tight heat. Alfred let out a high pitched moan at the warm wetness probed his insides. He couldn't help it, the tongue felt amazing, and he was slowly starting to succumb to the pleasure, but he tried to keep sane and remember that he was _cheating_.

"Please… S-stop!" He let out a ragged breath as the tongue brushed up against something inside of him. Against Alfred's will, his words were becoming a mix of mumblings and incoherent sentences, along with the occasional protest.

Ivan pulled his tongue away and stood up before coating his own member in the cool gel. He proceeded to grab a handful of the other's hair, and placed his other hand on Alfred's hip, before taking it upon himself to slam forward into the other blonde.

Alfred cried out as he tried to get accustomed to the intrusion. His resolve was gone. The only thing he wanted right now was for Ivan to _fuck _him. He'd deal with the consequences later; all that mattered was the throbbing length inside of him.

"P-please Ivan…"Alfred whined, wiggling his hips, causing Ivan to smirk at finally accomplishing his objective.

"Please what?" Ivan asked huskily, making it a point to swivel his hips a tiny fraction.

"Nnggh… J-Just do i-it…" Alfred tried to move his hips back against Ivan but Ivan held him still, smirking. Ivan knew what Alfred wanted, and he wanted him to say it, and if the American still hadn't wanted it, he still wouldn't have stopped, not while he was this close to getting what he wanted.

"Do w_hat_ exactly, Alfred?" That was the first time Ivan had said his name all night, and Alfred couldn't help but think how dirty it sounded at that moment, which only proceeded to turn him on even more. Alfred knew what Ivan wanted to hear, but it was so embarrassing, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Nnggh… FUCK ME!" Alfred screamed. Ivan smiled mischievously and needed no further encouragement; he pulled out and slammed back into the other ruthlessly. Pleasure overcame the both of them and neither could stop panting or moaning, or screaming on Alfred's part. Ivan still had a hand fisted into the hair of the American and used it to pull his head back and suck on the others neck, purposefully leaving purplish marks along the skin. The hand that had once rested on Alfred's hip moved around to grasp the thick cock of the American. Alfred whined as the hand slid slowly over him and Ivan slowed down. Alfred was becoming frustrated and decided if Ivan wouldn't finish him off then he'd just do it himself.

But he had no time to think more about that as the Ivan continued with his fast pace, pumping his lover's cock in time with each thrust. Alfred reached back and grabbed a handful of Ivan's hair and pulling him closer, if that was even possible, and he angled his neck as to let their heads fit more comfortably together.

Suddenly Ivan hit a spot inside of Alfred that caused the American to see white, "R- Right there!" Alfred all but screamed, With a couple more aimed thrusts to that spot Alfred came on Ivan's hand and the wall, and Ivan too a couple thrusts after.

The both sagged against the wall, spent and tired. Before Alfred could fall to his knees Ivan pulled out and held him up and pulled them both to the bed, both of them falling onto it. Their breathing evened out and soon enough they were both asleep, their legs intertwined and t=small smiles covering both of their faces.

They'd deal with it all tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, I finally got it done. I can now say, I kind of am I fan of this couple now. If any of you reading this out there are fans of Roy and Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist, I have a story of them coming out soon too, along with a few others that I've wrote on paper but haven't put onto the internet yet. I'm so busy with schoolwork I haven't much time to write, I only got this done cause of Spring Break. x3**

**This is longer than I originally planned, I know it's short for most of you out there who read 4k+ and 5k+ stories. I'm also kind of please it turned out this long. Anyway, until next time my friends!**

**~iSpankzz**


End file.
